


I Don't Get Scared (Until It Comes To My Own Head)

by aggressivedifferences



Series: mcyt one-shots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Visiting, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivedifferences/pseuds/aggressivedifferences
Summary: “We’re right here.” Dream assured. “I promise you it wasn’t real.”Sapnap tilted his head a very tiny bit upward to meet Dream’s eyes and make sure he was telling the truth. That this wasn’t another nightmare.That it was real life.--Or, Sapnap and George go to visit Dream in Florida. And when Sapnap has some very vivid nightmares, his friends are right there to comfort him.
Series: mcyt one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964674
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	I Don't Get Scared (Until It Comes To My Own Head)

**Author's Note:**

> So I really enjoyed writing my platonic fic because I’ve been writing so many romance fics it’s nice to take a break from time to time. And I’m not done with those, but here’s another platonic fic because I love Dream, Sapnap, and George’s friendship. Also I wanted to write something from Sapnap’s POV because I love him. Enjoy!

Sapnap would have to admit, the day he first met his online friends in person would go down as one of, if not the best day of his life. He had been the first to arrive in Florida, and Dream was there waiting for him, not much different from what he imagined the older man looked like in his head.

And the next day, George had arrived, the dark haired brit much more tired than either of the two Americans, but he greeted them with just as much, if not more enthusiasm. 

Passerbys in the airport gave smiles to the trio as they loudly and happily greeted one another. 

It felt normal, despite thing only being the first time they’d met. They laughed and talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

When they’d gotten back to Dream’s apartment, George set his things down in the spare room that he’d share with Sapnap. They’d decided to have one of them on an air mattress on the floor, and one of them on the bed.

“Hey! What do you guys want for dinner?” Dream called to them.

“I don’t know, what do you have?” George responded.

“Indecisive bitch.” Dream said.

“I will fight you.” George shouted at him.

Sapnap laughed. “I have bets on who would win that George, and it’s not you.”

“You wanna--you know what--” George abandoned whatever he had been doing and got up, sprinting to the kitchen.

Sapnap heard Dream yell “GEORGE WHAT THE HELL?!” And he snickered, getting his phone out.

He walked into the kitchen, and saw that George had leapt on to Dream’s back and was trying to take him down, but Dream’s form was a lot more muscular than the slender body of George.

Easily, Dream threw George off of him, onto the couch as to not hurt him and pinned his arm behind his back.

“Gogy, I grew up in Florida. Do you really want to try this?” Dream asked threateningly whilst Sapnap was laughing hysterically.

George tapped his hand on the couch. “Tap out! I tap out!” He exclaimed and Dream let go.

“Good choice.” He grinned, proud of himself.

“Damn if I had someone to bet with, I totally would’ve won.” Sapnap groaned.

“Yeah but if you’re being honest, who would’ve bet on George?” Dream joked.

They ended up just ordering a pizza and relaxing on the couch, looking for a movie to watch.

They eventually decided on some cheesy horror movie that was too overly predictable.

George, being tired from the jet lag was asleep within the first ten minutes of the movie.

“Goodnight George.” Sapnap said jokingly, noticing his friend had closed his eyes. “Love you.”

George responded with a groggy “mmm,” before he was out cold.

About an hour in, Sapnap was becoming pretty tired as well. He looked to Dream, who was paying full attention to the movie, but his eyes flicked to Sapnap when he noticed his friend looking at him. 

“You gonna fall asleep too?” Dream asked quietly.

“Mhm.” Was all Sapnap responded with.

“Do I not get an ‘I love you’ as well?” Dream joked with mock hurt in his tone.

“You know I love you Dreamie.” Sapnap yawned.

“Awww I love you too Sappitus Nappitus.”

“Don’t call me that.” Sapnap said as his eyes fluttered closed.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he opened his eyes again he was confused for a second as he observed his surroundings.

He was back at his house again. Had going to see Dream all been...well...a dream? Surely not, it seemed so real. He hugged Dream and George. He had seen Florida, he had met Patches, he…

Was currently playing Minecraft?

“C’MERE SAPNAP!” He heard Dream exclaim joyfully through his headphones, and it was brought to his attention that without him realizing it, his hands were flying across his keyboard, running from both Dream and George’s minecraft avatars.

“Oh Sapnap~” George said in a sing-song tone.

And then, just as he thought he was going to get away, the lights on his keyboard shut off, and he was slain by both George and Dream who cheered victoriously.

He was about to rage playfully when a sinister voice rang throughout the room. “Now you must do to them what they did to you.” The voice was both eerily quiet, and shockingly loud at the same time.

He was about to question it, but he noticed he could move his lips, nor any other part of his body for that matter.

But then he opened his eyes.

 _Oh, It was just a dream._ He thought to himself, relieved when he saw he was still in Dream’s apartment with his friends sleeping peacefully, Dream on a mess of cushions he created, and George on the other small couch.

But that's when he realized he still couldn’t move.

Not of his own free will, Sapnap got up and navigated through the dark to the kitchen. He found the sharpest kitchen knife he could by pricking his finger on his edge of each blade and stopping when he found the one which drew blood.

He cringed as he watched himself stare at the thin stream of lustrous red liquid flowing down his finger and running down the front of his palm.

He clenched his hand, into a fist for a second, stopping the stream, but smearing the blood across the rest of his hand.

He gripped the knife tightly in his dominant hand before walking back to his slumbering friends.

George was the deepest sleeper of the three of them, so Sapnap (or rather whoever was controlling him) selected him first.

 _“PLEASE DON’T DO THIS!”_ Sapnap tried to scream. _“IT WAS A GAME!”_

The voice chuckled, low and slow. “I’m only trying to protect you.” It said through Sapnap’s lips.

The demon made quick work of George, killing him by plunging the blade into his heart before he even realized what was happening.

Sapnap cried out in mourning at what he was doing.

It was horrible and he wanted to close his eyes, but he was forced to watch the entire thing.

Then, Dream woke up. “Huh? Sapnap?” Then he noticed the knife...and George. “What happened to George?” He shrieked and Sapnap’s heart clenched. “Did you do this? Sapnap...what? How could you?!”

“Think of this...as revenge.” The demon said, and Dream seemed to realize immediately that it wasn’t his friend which he was talking to.

“Let go of Sapnap!” He cried.

Dream’s hand quickly darted out and grabbed Sapnap’s wrist in which he was holding the knife, but the demon was smarter.

He tilted Sapnap’s hand in a downward angle, and let go of the knife, the hilt quickly slipping out of his palm before Dream could realize what he’d done.

The momentum bringing the knife downward was enough force for it to puncture the skin of Dream’s wrist.

He yelped and withdrew his hand at lightning quick speed, sending the knife flying to the floor.

Through his pain, Dream made a reach for it, but the demon was faster.

“I like simple victims.” It snarled.

Dream couldn’t seem to run as he clutched his wrist in pain.

With one hand, the demon swiftly grasped Dream by the throat and he made a horrifying choking sound.

With the other, brought upon Dream’s death as the one controlling Sapnap sliced his throat, and he let out a horrible screech before the blood welling in his throat cut it short.

Dream fell to the ground, limp and Sapnap broke down, sobbing.

“See? All better now.”

Sapnap jolted awake in a cold sweat, his hand flying down to hit the pillow next to him, startling awake Dream in the process. George however was very tired and stayed peacefully in a deep sleep on the couch parallel to Sapnap.

“Sapnap? Was that you? Are you okay?” Dream’s quiet, sleepy voice came.

Sapnap turned to the older man and saw the whites of his eyes glinting in the moonlight. 

Dream rubbed the sleep from them and looked more intently at his friend, his face contorted with worry.

“Y-yeah, I’m okay.” Sapnap cursed himself silently for not being able to keep the tremor out of his voice as he trembled.

“I can see you shivering. Are you cold?” Dream asked kindly.

“N-No.” Sapnap stuttered again, the vivid nightmare still feeling real, he could still hear the words Dream hadn’t really said ringing in his ears, and his chest hurting from the emotional pain.

Dream seemed to realize that it was serious at that moment. “Sapnap, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing Dream, I’m fine, you can go back to sleep.” Sapnap was still shaking, though he willed himself to stop. He didn’t want his friend to see him breaking under any circumstances.

“No, Sapnap I can see something’s upsetting you.” Dream sat up, cracking his neck.

There would be no way Sapnap would get out of this now.

“It’s nothing really to worry about…” Sapnap began, trying his best to sound as nonchalant as possible. “I just have some dreams that startle me sometimes that’s all.”

Dream could tell Sapnap was lying, and he narrowed his eyes. “How often is sometimes?”

Sapnap was silent. 

_“Sapnap.”_

“Almost every night.” Sapnap said sheepishly.

“And your dreams that _'slightly startle you…”_ Dream tilted his head.

Sapnap sighed. As long as he was getting it out in the open…

“They’re really vivid nightmares.”

“Can you tell me about the one you were just having?” Dream asked, careful not to overstep any boundaries. “You don’t have to of course, if you’re not ready.”

A shiver ran up Sapnap’s spine as he recalled. “Usually it’s something bad happening to me. But sometimes...like just now...it’s me doing something bad.”

“What were you doing?” Dream asked.

“Dream it was horrible. I-I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean it, it wasn’t me I promise.” Sapnap began shaking almost violently again.

“Hey, hey no, what are you apologizing for?” Dream stood up to go sit next to Sapnap.

He sat down and put his arm around his friend in an attempt to soothe him.

“You...and-and George.” He choked out his words.

“We’re right here.” Dream assured. “I promise you it wasn’t real.”

Sapnap tilted his head a very tiny bit upward to meet Dream’s eyes and make sure he was telling the truth. That this wasn’t another nightmare.

That it was real life.

“I-I was being controlled.” Sapnap began. “And I was forced to kill you both.” Sapnap couldn’t stop shaking, despite Dream holding him tightly. “It was slow and gruesome and bloody and the screams…” Tears glistened in the corner of Sapnap’s eyes, reflected in the moonlight.

“Oh Dream, it was awful. I can still hear the screams ringing in my ears. _Your_ screams.”

Dream pulled Sapnap into a hug. “I’m okay. George is okay. You are in full control of your body.” He said, calmly.

“You don’t understand.” Sapnap shook his head. “I was forced to watch as you both were _stabbed_ to death _by my own hands.”_

“I know, Nick.” Dream said, using his real name in an attempt to bring him back to reality. “But I promise you, you’re okay. This is real life. Nothing happened to George or myself.”

“But--” Sapnap began to protest but Dream cut him off.

“You didn’t hurt us, nor will you hurt us. You are in complete control of yourself, and your surroundings.” Dream soothed.

But Sapnap wouldn’t stop shaking.

He saw George stirring from across the room. “Guys? What’s going on?” He asked groggily.

“See, George is okay. I’m okay. Nothing happened, Sapnap. It wasn’t real.” Dream reassured.

Focus seemed to return to George’s gaze as moonlight shone on him. “Did something happen? What did I miss?”

“Just a nightmare.” Dream stated. “Nothing to worry about. You can go back to sleep.”

Like Dream, George didn’t listen, and got up to sit on the other side of Sapnap.

“I had a nightmare in which I killed you both.” Sapnap squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to keep the images out of his head.

George didn’t say anything, but he leaned his head on Sapnap’s shoulder.

For the first time after a nightmare, Sapnap felt safe, felt protected. He was worried his friends would judge him, but they didn’t. They were calm and understanding.

And Sapnap felt okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I really did like this fic, and I hope you guys did too! Let me know what you thought in the comments! :)
> 
> I will be doing some other mcyt's next, and if there's any ones in particular you'd like to see, I'm open to suggestions :)
> 
> See y'all in the next one xoxo <3


End file.
